Currently, placing an order for an item at the merchant's store (e.g., ordering food at a fast-food restaurant, a coffee at a coffee house, etc) is inefficient and may result in an incorrect order. Incorrect orders may occur, for example, when the cashier, or other employee that customers place orders with, hears the order incorrectly, enters the order incorrectly, or a variety of other things may interfere with the ordering process. Inefficiencies may be caused by a limited number of people taking orders thereby creating a line, having to state an order each visit even when the same thing is always ordered, and other relevant situations.